thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
The Long Guns
The Long Guns is the twelfth episode of the third season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on January 28, 2002. Plot Bosco tries to protect an old ESU sharp shooter from spiraling out of control. Faith contemplates taking the sergeant's exam. Davis and Taylor have a steamy affair. Doc feels the guilt over a mistake that made a boy a paraplegic. Short summary In his ongoing quest to join the SWAT team, Bosco befriends an embittered but wily squad veteran, Glen Hobart, who instructs him in the art of distance shooting. When Hobart's emotional problems cause him to lose control, Bosco must endure his mentor's self-destructive tendencies. Meanwhile, Carlos is repulsed when he learns about Alex's sexual relationship with Ty. The cops search for an armed and drug-addled thief, and Faith's latest scary incident on patrol prompts her to ponder taking the test to earn a desk job as a sergeant. Cast Main Recurring Guest Trivia Music Quotes :Hobart: Nothing calms me down like having a moving target in my sights. Now, there's no banging around here, Boscorelli. Snipers are not cowboys. One shot, one kill. ----- :Glenn: This is the last shot for the rest of your life. In two one-hundredths of a second, you're either a hero or an incompetent who killed an innocent victim, but when you pull the trigger, somebody dies. ----- :Faith (after Bosco pulls Flat Stanley out of the glove box): Oh, um… it's a class project, for Charlie. He's gotta get pictures of Flat Stanley at work, or um, on a trip. :Bosco: Flat Stanley? :Faith: Yes, Flat Stanley. And he could have gone to his grandparents, but Charlie is very proud that his mother's a police officer, so Flat Stanley's gonna come to work with us today. You'll have kids one day, you'll understand. :Bosco: You know what this makes me think of? Birth control. :Faith: Get the camera out. :Bosco: Yeah, we should take a cute little shot of him... caught in the shredder. ----- :Bosco: Faith I can't see you as a sergeant. :Faith: Yeah, well, imagine me kicking Christopher's ass. :Bosco (laughs): Huh. That'd be nice. Someone ought to. ----- :Faith: You sold me out to your boyfriend, Hobart. :Bosco: What? :Faith: You don't trust me? :Bosco: You were doin' a good job in the soft-talking department and then… you lost focus. :Faith: No, your friend Dirty Harry didn't know when to shut his mouth. He set it off. :Bosco: Yeah, sure, it wasn't you. It was Hobart, a guy with 30 years experience. :Faith: And the shakes. And he lied to his sergeant about working security at that Laundromat. :Bosco: So, it's probably not a legit second job. :Faith: Right. Exactly. The guy's a loose cannon. :Bosco: He's probably embarrassed, alright? Working at his creepy brother-in-law's laundry is a hell of a step down for a guy like Hobart. :Faith: What is exactly a guy like Hobart? :Bosco: A good cop. (Faith walks away) ----- Category:Episodes Category:Season Three